


Booty Call

by Brenda



Series: Going Once, Going Twice, Sold... [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelor Auction, Blow Jobs, Charity Auctions, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Modern Day Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is still Captain America, all the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bucky leaned in, rubbed a light, lingering kiss to Steve's parted lips.  "Why don't you tell me what you need," he whispered, his breath mingling with Steve's.  "Tell me what you need from me."</i>
</p><p><i>"I just..." Steve's absurdly long lashes fluttered.  He blinked, his eyes already glazing over with desire and want and </i>trust<i>, and it was the trust that shot through Bucky like a bullet.  "I just don't want to think for awhile.  I just...I want you to..."  He paused, swallowed, adam's apple bobbing.  "I </i>need<i> you to take me out of my own head for a couple of hours.  Can you do that?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the **[amazing banner](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/post/140833808781/for-brendaonao3-and-her-fics-series-going-once)** that MagicandMalice made for the series! (warning, the link is NSFW)

The mission had been a shitshow from the start.

Bad intel, bad location, no backup, comms on the fucking fritz (again), and to top it all off, Steve was beginning to think that the files he was supposed to be after weren't even _on_ this asshole's hard drive. Which meant the last three weeks of field work had all been for nothing. Steve was kicking Stark's ass the very first chance he got, provided he ever got an exfil out of the goddamn country that wouldn't burn his cover.

But none of that was going to matter if he couldn't finish hacking into Pritchard's computer to see if the files were even there in the first place. There was an extra layer of encryption that involved an eight-digit passcode, and he was almost through it, so close he could taste it. He only had a precious few minutes before his absence would be noted, so he needed to get a fucking move on. His nerves were on edge, his hands trembling slightly under his gloves, and his skin itched all over under the uniform. He needed, he _needed_ –

He needed a fucking night off was what he needed. A night off from obligations and responsibilities and all of the pressures of being the leader of the Avengers weighing on him, so heavy even _he_ was tired of lifting it. He was so _fucking_ tired of being on all the time: of the endless fighting and the endless missions, of being expected to have all the answers. He was sick of being in charge.

As soon as the quinjet landed at Stark Tower, he was taking a few days leave. Maybe he could convince Bucky to play hooky from his own responsibilities and join Steve someplace where no one would expect anything of them – maybe a hotel suite with a great view and a really big bed and room service. Just him and Bucky, naked and fucking each other in a variety of very creative ways. Bucky's beautiful hands on his skin, gorgeous cock driving deep inside his body – fuck, maybe they could break in the restraints Bucky'd had custom made for Steve that they hadn't gotten around to using yet. Right now, it all sounded like heaven on earth.

The computer finally flashed green. Steve sighed in relief, and was just inserting the flash drive so he could copy the information, when all hell broke loose.

***

"...Yeah, well, I don't give a damn what Martinez wants, he's not the one in charge here – hey, can you hold on a second, there's someone at the elevator," Bucky said, and put his lawyer on hold. There were only a small handful of people who had the access code to his private elevator, and even then, they still needed to be scanned in before the doors opened to his floor. Bucky was a man who valued his privacy.

He strode to the security camera feed he had on the wall, and sucked in a surprised, pleased, gasp. Steve Rogers, still in his Avengers' suit, was waiting inside the elevator. Standing at parade rest, shoulders back, chin up, spine ramrod straight. But under it...well, under it was a whole different story. Bucky _knew_ that particular look Steve had on his face, knew exactly what it meant. And while he and Steve hadn't arranged a meeting tonight, Bucky didn't mind the change of plans in the slightest.

He couldn't imagine there would ever come a time when he'd turn down the chance to have sex with Steve.

He put the phone back up to his ear. "Alex, I'm gonna have to call you back tomorrow," he said. "I trust you to handle Martinez."

He hung up without waiting for an answer, and then set his phone on silent. Hit his palm across the scanner so it could read his prints. Waited, with his own tightly coiled anticipation, as the elevator shot up to his floor and the doors slid open.

"Hey," Steve said, and offered a tired smile. "I hope it's not too late to drop by. I, uh, I guess I should've called first –"

"Are you kidding, I love surprises," Bucky said, stepping forward. "Especially ones as nice as this." His fingers itched to peel Steve out of the buckles and straps and leather of his suit, but he kept them at his sides. He wasn't quite sure why Steve was here yet. And Steve wasn't acting the way he normally did when they were alone – all biting kisses and grinding against him like he couldn't get enough points of contact between them.

"Sorry," Steve replied. He raked a hand through his sweat-damp hair, mussing it even further. "I just...I just got back from an op and things – it didn't –" He glanced at Bucky through lowered lashes, his eyes hungry and haunted. "I need –"

Steve was _always_ so vocal about his needs and wants. Every time they were together, he was demanding as hell about what he wanted Bucky to do to him and what he wanted to do to Bucky. Whatever had happened on his mission or op or whatever to turn him into this timid creature must've been bad. 

(Bucky tried not to think about Steve's job too much, about the dangers he faced, or the possibility that he might be seriously injured or worse one day. He'd learned a long time ago to channel the stress over things he couldn't control into more manageable avenues.)

"Hey, it's okay," he said, closing the rest of the distance between them to cup the back of Steve's neck. Felt furnace-hot skin and slick sweat and the shudder Steve wasn't even trying to disguise. "Anything you want, remember."

Steve nodded, those gorgeous blue eyes drifting closed as he pushed back into Bucky's touch. "Sorry I'm such a mess, but I didn't want to go home and change clothes," he murmured, and shuddered again when Bucky's free hand came up to cradle his jaw.

"I'll put you on the security clear list tomorrow. Feel free to drop by whenever you want, even if it's just to use the shower." He didn't even have to think about it. Just gave up one of his most tightly held privacies without a qualm. He knew Steve would never abuse the privilege Bucky was giving him, even if he probably didn't understand the magnitude of the gesture. 

Steve smiled, a little hollow, but Bucky could tell he was trying. "Thanks."

Bucky leaned in, rubbed a light, lingering kiss to Steve's parted lips. "Why don't you tell me what you need," he whispered, his breath mingling with Steve's. "Tell me what you need from me."

"I just..." Steve's absurdly long lashes fluttered. He blinked, his eyes already glazing over with desire and want and _trust_ , and it was the trust that shot through Bucky like a bullet. "I just don't want to think for awhile. I just...I want you to..." He paused, swallowed, adam's apple bobbing. "I _need_ you to take me out of my own head for a couple of hours. Can you do that?"

"You want me to take care of you?" Bucky guessed, although it wasn't all that hard to figure it out. Still, he was pleased when Steve just nodded, once, quickly. 

This wasn't their usual M.O. Usually, Steve was Bucky's plus one at a boring formal dinner or an even more boring charity event, and then they came back to Bucky's place (always Bucky's place, never Steve's) for some spectacularly athletic sex, the two of them taking turns wringing each other out in a variety of ways. And other times, it was Steve calling or texting to ask if he could come over for a little tension release. Bucky'd quickly learned that _those_ nights were all about fulfilling Steve's seemingly never-ending list of kinks and fantasies. Which was more than fine. What they had was a great arrangement. An amazing, no-strings attached arrangement.

But the fact that Steve had chosen to come here – had chosen to trust Bucky – when he was clearly stressed and vulnerable and hurting, when he needed someone to be _his_ hero for a change? God, it changed things. Changed them in a way that made Bucky's heart beat double-time in his chest and made his skin clammy. But it also put everything into sharper focus. 

Here was someone who looked at _him_ – the profligate playboy, Bucky Barnes – and saw someone capable of being there for another person. That this remarkable man considered Bucky worthy of his trust was the greatest gift anyone had ever given him. 

"Okay, then," he said. "Let's get you out of this uniform, maybe see if we can find Steve Rogers again under all this gear."

The look Steve gave him was grateful in a way Bucky wasn't remotely prepared for, but he cherished seeing it all the same. He fumbled with a couple of the buckles, but eventually figured out how everything fastened together. Wasted no time in stripping Steve out of the top of the uniform, the material sticking to Steve's skin. Under it, Steve was wearing a thin, white tank top, also soaked through with sweat. Normally, Bucky would have had a dozen filthy things to say about the way it clung to Steve's pecs and abs and back, how it made him look like something out of a porn film or masturbatory fantasy. But this clearly wasn't that type of night.

Steve watched Bucky work, not moving unless directed, just looked at him out of those wide blue eyes. Every so often, he licked full lips, the shine of them tempting and lush. Bucky knelt at Steve's feet to tug at the zippers and laces of Steve's boots, and Steve obediently lifted each leg so Bucky could work them off. Then he shoved Steve's pants down, not remotely surprised to see that Steve's cock was hard and leaking behind the cotton of his boxer-briefs.

He couldn't resist leaning forward to brush a kiss along the tip. Even through the material, he could feel how hot Steve's skin was. "You want me to suck you?" he asked, glancing up. "Take a little of the edge off?"

Steve swallowed, and nodded, and finally lifted his hands, burying them in Bucky's hair. "That'd be really, uh, yeah. You – do you mind if I fuck your face?"

And _there_ was the Steve Bucky knew so well. It was about time.

Bucky shivered all over at the request. _Jesus_ , he was one lucky SOB. "You know I don't," he said, and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the briefs to pull them down the endless, muscled length of Steve's legs. "You know you can do whatever you want to me, _and_ with me."

Those hands tightened in his hair, then yanked. Steve's eyes were glassy, wide, the black of his pupils overtaking the blue. "Right now, I just need your mouth on my cock."

Never let it be said Bucky couldn't follow orders. He leaned in, flattened his tongue along the underside as he wrapped his lips around the head and slid down. Moaned his appreciation at the heavy, thick weight in his mouth, at the salty, musky flavor of pre-come. Steve always tasted so good – sharp, clean, with just a hint of something underneath that drove Bucky completely wild – and fuck, he was the most responsive partner Bucky'd ever had. Sucking him off was, well, a privilege – one that had nothing at all to do with the fact that he was Captain America.

Steve changed the angle of his grip so his hands were cupping the back of Bucky's head, and then he started moving. Rocked his hips back and forth, used Bucky's mouth for his own pleasure.

_Perfect, just like that, c'mon, I can take it._

Bucky kept up the litany in his head as he widened his jaw to accommodate even more of Steve's gorgeous cock. Flicked his eyes up to see Steve staring down at him, biting on those swollen, red lips, his gaze hot and hungry and possessive in a way that was somehow more intimate than Steve's dick in his mouth.

"So good," Steve moaned, low and guttural, the vibration of it sending small shockwaves all along Bucky's body. "God, you feel _so_ fucking good, your mouth..."

He started thrusting, uncoordinated and sloppy, and Bucky just did his best to relax the muscles in his throat, gave Steve free rein to do whatever the hell he wanted. He couldn't really do much more than grab hold of Steve's hips to try to keep his balance; Steve wasn't giving him any time to use any of his array of tricks. Every snap was bruising, rough, the violence barely held in check. Bucky was choking, tears leaking from his eyes. It felt like his jaw was going to crack at any second, but he _still_ craved more. Dug his nails into Steve's skin when Steve started to pull back to give him a breather, groaned out a muffled plea for Steve to keep moving, keeping using him, he could _take_ it –

He choked for real when the first splash hit his tongue, but still did the best he could to swallow as much as possible. A few thick drops dribbled from his mouth onto his chin, but he milked Steve through the aftershocks, until Steve started patting at him, clumsy and slow. Bucky wasted no time clambering to his feet, held Steve steady in his arms as he blinked back the spots in his own vision. Then Steve's tongue was pushing past his teeth, the kiss carnal and deep, with Steve licking his own come out of Bucky's mouth, and fuck – _fuck_ – this was the hottest goddamn thing on the planet.

Bucky gentled the kiss degree by degree, eased them both down until he could feel Steve relax against him. "You good?" he rasped, throat raw and used.

Steve jerkily nodded, and huffed out a breath. "Yeah, I'm sor–"

"I swear to fucking God, if you're getting ready to apologize for giving me exactly what I wanted, I'm not letting you come again for the rest of the night." Bucky tilted Steve's chin up until their eyes met. He wanted Steve to _see_ how serious he was. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Steve chuckled, and gave him a light, conciliatory kiss. "You drive a mean bargain."

"And don't forget it. I'm gonna go get some water," he said, and stepped back. Took a moment to admire Steve, flushed and naked and gorgeous, standing in the middle of his living room. "You are so fucking beautiful, you know that."

Steve ducked his head, but Bucky could see the smile lifting the corners of his lips. "Yeah, yeah, go hydrate already so I can return the favor."

"As much as I love your mouth on me, I've got other plans for you tonight," Bucky replied and, with another quick kiss, walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He drank an entire bottle of water standing in front of the refrigerator, then grabbed another before he walked back into the living room. Steve was standing by the window, staring out at the glittering skyline with a look on his face Bucky couldn't quite describe. 

"You look like you should be posing for a painting or something," he remarked, and handed Steve the bottle when he got close enough.

Steve took it with a murmur of thanks, and drained it in two long pulls. His lips were temptingly shiny and wet when he smiled. "I'm not really one for self-portraits, but I wouldn't mind painting you like this."

"I'd be happy to pose for you any time you wanted," Bucky said, and slid an arm around Steve's waist to pull him close. Then spent an enjoyable moment nuzzling at the soft skin of Steve's throat, breathing in Steve's scent.

Steve clutched at him and kissed at his hair. Already, he seemed a lot more relaxed than he had when he'd first shown up. "You said you had plans?"

"Mmmhmm," Bucky replied, then lifted his head. "You want any toys tonight?"

"No," Steve murmured, and nipped at Bucky's bottom lip. "Just you. Your hands, your mouth, your cock, your body. I just wanna feel you."

"You got it," Bucky promised. "C'mon, let's get you in the shower."

He laced their fingers together as they walked into the spacious bathroom, and this was a nice change of pace, too. The only times they really ever held hands was when they were posing for photos at an event somewhere and playing the perfectly respectable couple. But Bucky thought he could get used to this, in time. To Steve's rough, callused palm pressed to his own, to feeling the barely leashed power in Steve's grip, the care with which he tightened his hold. It felt...good.

"Thank you," Steve said, the words barely audible even though there was hardly any space between them. "For...you didn't have to..."

"Hey, c'mon." Bucky rested his other hand on Steve's jaw, ran his thumb along stubbled skin. "You don't need to thank me for anything. It's not exactly like this is a hardship."

Steve smiled, small, but genuine this time, and kissed the pulsepoint of Bucky's wrist. "I guess you kinda are getting something out of it."

"Fuck yeah, I am," Bucky replied, with a grin. "I don't think I could be much clearer how much I love whatever we do together."

"Yeah, but...what if you'd had someone over, I mean, I shouldn't have assumed..."

Hot as the fucking Sahara in the middle of the summer and gorgeous in a way that had nothing to do with the smokin' bod, and yet he was _still_ so vulnerable when it came to taking anything for himself. It was heartbreaking, really. Bucky wanted to shake every single person who'd had Steve before him and ask them what the fuck they were thinking, not telling Steve ten times a day how amazing he was.

"I don't have anyone else," he said. "Not since the night of the auction."

Those long-lashed blue eyes blinked at him, slow and wide. "You...you don't?"

"Nope," Bucky confirmed, and stepped closer, the heat of Steve's body warming his. "Why would I need anyone else when you give me everything I could possibly want?"

Steve licked his bottom lip, and quivered. "Me neither. I mean...I don't have anyone else, either."

"Good." He didn't want to examine the small thrill that shot through him too closely. Not just yet. "I like having you all to myself."

Steve's eyes darkened in a way that made Bucky's heart race all over again. "So, uh...what's next?"

"Getting you clean," Bucky said, with a friendly leer. "I got plans, remember."

He adjusted the water to just this side of scalding and nudged Steve into the shower with another smile and lingering kiss. He didn't waste any time stripping out of his clothes, kicked everything off to the side. Then he stepped in himself, and shut the door behind him. 

Steam was already billowing around them, enveloping them in the enclosed space. Steve was standing under the spray, head bowed, hands braced on the tiles. Water sluiced down his perfectly sculpted back, ran in rivulets along his world-class ass and muscled thighs and calves. He looked like a statue, something chiseled in stone or marble by an artist with genius-level talent. Then Steve shivered, goosebumps appearing along those nicely rounded shoulders and strong arms, and the spell was broken. Steve was just a man. A friend in need of comfort, the kind of comfort he only trusted Bucky to give him.

Bucky stepped close, ran his hands along the warm, wide planes of Steve's back; felt, rather than heard, the broken, drawn-out sigh. "You tell me if anything I'm doing is something you don't want, okay?" he said, phrasing it as a question and not an order. This wasn't one of the mutually satisfactory games they sometimes played.

"Promise," Steve whispered; it was like he, too, could sense the magnitude of the moment. Then he arched back into Bucky's touch, that powerful body all but melting under Bucky's even, slow strokes. "I just want...wanna feel _you_. Just you. Is that –?"

"Yes, yeah, it's fine. Great, in fact." Bucky slid his hands around to Steve's stomach, molded his chest to Steve's back, his half-hard cock slip-sliding in the crease of Steve's ass. Placed a series of gentle, airy kisses to Steve's nape. "Gonna make you feel so good, I promise, you just relax and let me do all the work. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yeah." Another shudder, another sigh, and Bucky could _feel_ the surrender rippling through Steve's body. 

He kept the kisses light as he mapped out Steve's chest with a firm touch. Licked and scraped light teeth along each knob of Steve's spine, tasted water mixed with the clean masculine flavor that was all Steve. By the time he sank to his knees and spread Steve's cheeks apart, Bucky was fully erect, all but shaking himself, and Steve was trembling so hard it looked like he might fly apart at any second.

"Keep your hands flat, I don't want to replace another wall," Bucky said, the smile in his tone. He didn't care, really, if Steve punched a thousand holes in every room of his penthouse – not if it meant Steve was having a good time. And he knew Steve knew it, too.

"Yeah, okay," Steve huffed, but also amused, and splayed each finger flat along the wall.

"Gonna make you come just like this," Bucky said, breathing a light stream of air along Steve's hole. He knew how much Steve loved it when he told Steve everything in advance. Gave the both of them time to savor the anticipation, and the follow-thru. "Then I'm gonna bathe every inch of you, get you all cleaned up and pretty for me, dry you off and lay you on my bed. Make you come again just from my fingers in you, opening you up, and while you're riding that high, I'll slide right inside you, take my time, fuck you slow and hard."

"Please," Steve begged, "... _please_...I want that, so much..."

"Anything," Bucky promised, then flicked his tongue out, licked a long stripe from Steve's balls up to his hole. Pushed in, as deep as he could get, and started to move. Steve made a mewling, desperate sound, then slipped a hand between his legs. Which wasn't exactly in Bucky's original plans, but he wasn't about to tell Steve he couldn't touch himself. Bucky could feel him fisting his cock, felt the pull and twist of each wrist movement, and it only spurned him on. He curled his tongue up and in, kneaded Steve's ass with every push, fucked him with furious, sleek jabs, the musky taste heavy on his tongue.

"God, Bucky, please...please, I need..." 

He could feel the small tremors as Steve tried to keep from pushing back. Every one of Steve's half-hitched whimpers made Bucky even harder, made him want to fuck Steve so good he lost the ability to speak. He pressed his face close, using butterfly licks now, quick and darting and meant to tease.

The echoing sound of Steve's hand sliding, fast and sloppy, over his cock was better than the best aphrodisiac in the world. He reached up, fondled Steve's sac with light fingers as he curled his tongue, pushed in deep once more. Steve moaned again, incoherent and raw, and Bucky picked up the pace, created a tight suction with his mouth.

Then Steve jerked once, twice, shivered all over, and Bucky could feel every bit of tension drain out of him as he came all over the tile wall. He allowed himself a smile – job well done – and scraped his teeth along slick skin as he slithered back to his feet. Steve was still slumped over, a dead weight, when Bucky nudged his head back so their lips could meet, sticky-slick, all tongue and harsh, panting breaths. 

"Fucking gorgeous," Bucky murmured, skimming his lips along Steve's shoulder.

Steve twisted in his arms, yanked him under the spray, chests and groins slip-sliding together. "Still gonna fuck me, right?" he asked, cupping Bucky's ass in a strong, bruising grip.

"Fuck yeah, I am," Bucky said, and dived in for another hot kiss. "How do you want me?"

"Hard. But slow...I just...I want to _feel_ you."

"Whatever you want." Bucky reached around Steve to grab the shower gel. "Now relax and let me get you all clean, okay."

He took his time running soapy hands all over Steve's body, murmuring praise against Steve's skin, a covenant meant for the two of them alone – _So pretty for me...fuck, look at you being so sweet for me, letting me take care of you like you deserve_. He kept up the stream of words, his tone soothing, low, wanting to keep Steve's focus on the here and now. Then he shut off the water and peppered light kisses along damp skin as he toweled Steve dry, refused Steve's offer to reciprocate with a small shake of his head. 

"Tonight's about you, alright. Me making sure you feel good, giving you what you need."

"Yeah, but." Steve draped his arms across Bucky's shoulders, shuffled them both out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "What about you? Who takes care of you?"

"You do," Bucky told him, and laughed at Steve's puzzled look. "I'm serious. Taking care of you like this is really relaxing. I don't have to think about anything else – not my family, not the company, not the eight billion decisions I need to make every day – all I have to concentrate on is making sure you have a good time."

The last few months the two of them had had this arrangement had been the most relaxing of Bucky's adult life. He'd never been with anyone that trusted him like this, who'd placed themselves entirely in his hands. It was both humbling as hell and made him feel more powerful than the gods.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Steve said, and fell back on Bucky's bed, tugging Bucky down with him. Strong hands kneaded his back as soft lips trailed along his shoulders and collarbones. "You're gonna spoil me for everyone else."

"Good." The word slipped out before he could call it back, but he didn't try to brush it off. Just lowered his head to fit their mouths together, kissed Steve like a starving man at a banquet. He was beginning to think he'd never get enough.

They spent a long time kissing and touching, mapping each other with light touches and the slick glide of lips on skin. Steve rolled them over at some point and slid down, got his mouth on Bucky's cock and sucked him off, making those gorgeous, greedy sounds, until Bucky was so close he was shaking and hoarse. "Fuck, your mouth is gonna be the death of me," he panted, tugging Steve back to him for another drawn-out kiss.

Steve just smiled, filthy-hot and wide. "I'd suck your cock all day long if you let me," he replied, and _Jesus_ , the mental image alone was almost enough to shred the last of Bucky's control.

"We'll have to try that sometime," he replied, and sat up, gently pushing Steve on his back again. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and turned back, greedily looking his fill at Steve, flushed and hard and beautiful, lounging on his sheets. "Maybe take you out with me to a club or maybe to work with me, sit you between my legs and let you have at it."

Steve's eyes flashed with heat and promise. "Just tell me when," he said, pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips. "I'd be so fucking sweet for you, Buck, I swear, I wouldn't need anything else, just my mouth on your cock, deep down my throat, filling me up so good –"

Bucky had no idea what he'd done in his life to deserve someone like Steve Rogers, but fuck, he was the most grateful man alive. "Next time," he said, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers. "You say the word and I promise, I'll take you out, show you off, let the whole world see just how much you love deep-throating my cock." 

Steve spread his legs so Bucky could crawl between them. "You _promise_?" he asked, and canted his hips up. "Because I mean it."

"I know you do." Bucky eased one finger inside Steve's hole, kept his gaze on Steve's face, careful to move slow and easy, even though he knew Steve's body could take a lot more. He liked treating Steve like he was valuable, breakable. "And I do. I even know a couple of clubs we could go to."

Steve jerked out a nod. "Good, I want –" A groan as Bucky crooked his finger just so "– I _want_..."

"That's it, there you go." He added another finger, scissoring them to open Steve up just a little more. "You're amazing, you know that, the way you look right now, how tight you are...I can't wait to be inside you..."

"Wanna ride you..."

Bucky was totally on board with that plan. "Anything you want." 

He was true to his word, though, took his time opening Steve up, got three fingers inside him nice and deep, before Steve started begging for his cock in earnest. It only took a little maneuvering until he was on his back and Steve was straddling him, and reaching for the lube to get Bucky's cock nice and slippery. Both groaned when Steve sank down, and fuck, he was so _tight_ , even after all of the prep. Every single time Bucky was inside him, it felt like the first time all over again. That same visceral punch knocking him sideways, as Steve started rocking back and forth, breathless and needy and already desperate.

"Sssssh," Bucky soothed, "I've got you...there you go...I've got you." He pulled Steve down to him, sweat-slick chests sliding together as he lifted his hips, pushed up, a counterpoint to Steve's movements. Fed his own moans into Steve's mouth as their lips met in kiss after drugging kiss, moved together nice and slow.

"You good?"

"So good, Buck..." Steve slurred the words, breath hot and heavy against Bucky's cheek "– feel so good inside me, filling me up..."

"Yeah, you like that?" Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's back, planted his feet on the mattress so he could drive himself up, the pace harder now, faster. "My cock deep inside you, owning you...?"

"Yeah, _yes_..." Steve pulled back slightly – his cheeks were splotched red and hair sticking up in odd angles and there were tears pooling at the corners of his eyes (God, he was beautiful) – and let out another drawn out moan. "You own me, _you_ own me, I'm yours..."

The jolt that went through Bucky had nothing to do with the sex. 

"That's right, sweetheart, you're mine," he crooned, and rolled them over so he was on top, Steve already reaching to pull him down for a hard, biting kiss. Then strong legs wrapped around him as Steve hooked his ankles around Bucky's ass to keep him in place.

"Need you to...please," Steve groaned, baring his throat as Bucky changed angles, drove in deep, set a hard, fast rhythm. "Need your come..."

"Yeah, okay, take it...give you anything..." He was babbling now, saying shit that probably didn't even make any sense, but it didn't matter. Steve seemed to understand everything he was saying. They moved together as one, rhythmic thrusts that brought them closer together, then closer still, the friction unbearable and so hot Bucky thought he'd combust.

He had no idea how long he lasted after that – could have been minutes or hours or days – but it wasn't until he'd reached between them, stroked Steve off to another orgasm, that he finally allowed himself to let go. Steve's name got caught between his lips as he jerked, then stilled, came so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids and swore every synapse in his body went into overdrive. The world went fuzzy, everything slipsliding in all directions, and he finally gave in to gravity's pull. Dropped, boneless, over Steve like a blanket, thankful as hell that Steve was strong enough to take the weight of him. He could feel the steady thump of Steve's heart beating against his, and it was soothing, a nice counterpart to the harshness of his breaths as he gulped in much needed air.

"You alright?" Steve asked softly, running his hands along Bucky's back.

"Fucking fantastic." Hell, he felt like he could run a marathon. His skin was buzzing all over with energy. "How about you?"

"Same." Steve sought out his lips, and okay, this was nice, too. He was fine with this – lazily making out and petting each other until he finally (and very reluctantly) slid out of Steve's body and slumped to his side. "Wanna cuddle for a minute?"

Steve chuckled weakly, and pressed a kiss to Bucky's hair. "After I get cleaned up, sure," he said, and scooted out from under Bucky's hold so he could stand up. Bucky thought about objecting, but he knew Steve liked to move around right after sex, liked to use the time to come back into his own headspace. So he closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow. It smelled just like Steve.

Then the space beside him dipped and he managed to slit his eyes open just enough to watch as Steve brought a damp washcloth down to his stomach, cleaned off the come and lube residue with a few economical swipes. Then he snuggled right back in Bucky's arms, warm and solid and perfect.

Bucky trailed lazy fingers along Steve's arms, turned his head for another kiss. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Steve said, after a minute. "Thank you."

"Steve, you don't ever have to thank me for making you feel good." Bucky would be happy to do just that for the foreseeable future, in fact. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

Steve shook his head, then nodded a second later. "Bad mission." His voice was just as quiet. "There were...some innocent people got caught in the crossfire."

"I'm sorry." He had no idea what that was like – having the responsibility of other lives on his shoulders – but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the strain and burden of it would wear even the strongest person down. "Anything I can do?"

Steve huffed. "You just did it," he said, with a smile.

"No, I mean – anything else?" Sex he could provide, sure, he was fine with that. And if that was all Steve wanted from him, well. It was enough. That was their arrangement, after all.

Steve worried his lower lip between his teeth for a second – an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. "Can I...would you mind if I stayed tonight?"

"Of course not," he said, leaning in to press a kiss to Steve's forehead. "Stay as long as you want."

This was also new. Sure, they fell asleep together more often than not after they went a few rounds – both of them too exhausted to move or _think_ about moving. But aside from that first night they'd spent together, where they hadn't left the bed or each other for a solid twenty-four hours, Bucky always woke up alone. Told himself every time it was to be expected – Steve was a busy man, with a lot of demands on his time, and it wasn't like Bucky didn't have a lot on his plate on any given day. Still, he'd wondered what it would be like to wake up in Steve's arms, to watch Steve come to awareness in slow degrees, or to wake him up with soft kisses or maybe a nice, relaxing blowjob.

Steve shook, then went lax, all of the tension in his body abruptly leaving him. "Thank you," he said, in the smallest voice Bucky'd ever heard.

"I've already told you, you don't need to thank me for anything," Bucky replied, and bent his head to get at Steve's lips again. "I _like_ taking care of you. I like that you _trust_ me to take care of you. It means a lot to me."

"I do trust you," Steve said, those big, beautiful hands of his mapping Bucky's back like he wanted to memorize Bucky's skin by feel alone. "I really do."

"It's mutual," Bucky assured him, touched and not even bothering to hide it. He couldn't get over it – Steve Rogers had picked _him_ , out of everyone on the planet, as his safe place to lick his wounds and hide from the world. It was the wildest thing that had ever happened to him, and that was saying something. "You hungry or anything or –?"

"Kinda," Steve admitted, "but I just wanna stay here for a little bit, if that's okay."

"As long as you want," Bucky said, and hooked his leg around Steve's to bring them even closer together.

Steve traced a few idle patterns on Bucky's chest. When he spoke, he didn't look up. "You asked me once why I chose you out of everyone else on auction that night."

"It doesn't matter why." And it really didn't, Bucky realized. All that mattered was that Steve _had_ chosen him.

Steve finally looked up, his smile soft and surprisingly sweet. "I chose you because you were the only person there in that ballroom who saw _me_. Who didn't see Captain America or a symbol."

"You're a lot more than your title, you know." Something Bucky intimately understood. He would never outrun the Barnes name, no matter where he went.

"So're you," Steve told him, seeming to read his mind, and pulled Bucky completely against him so they were touching from head to toe. "There's a fuck of a lot more to you than your last name or your money."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I know so," Steve said, and placed a quick kiss to Bucky's lips. "Um...do you mind...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, you know you can. You can ask me anything." 

"You wanna maybe go out sometime? Like, just me and you, not for an event or charity thing or one of your family functions," Steve clarified, with another one of those small smiles.

"You mean...like, an actual date?" Bucky asked, not entirely sure he was hearing Steve correctly. They'd never even _hinted_ at something like this before.

"I know, it's weird, right." Steve scrunched up his nose – a surprisingly cute move – and offered a one-shouldered shrug. "It would fuck things up, wouldn't it."

"I dunno, maybe," Bucky offered, but pulled Steve back to him when he made an aborted attempt to move. "I didn't say I thought it was a bad idea, though."

"You..." Steve's eyes narrowed slightly. "So what are you saying?"

Bucky smiled, wide and, he was sure, cheesy as all hell. If Steve wanted what he _thought_ Steve wanted, well, he wasn't sure anyone would blame him for feeling like he'd just won the lottery to end all lotteries. "How do you feel about Budweiser?"

"The beer?" Steve asked, still frowning slightly, and shrugged again when Bucky nodded. "Fine, I guess."

Any minute now, he was sure his grin was going to actually crack his face in half. "Alright then, what're you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything."

"There's 99 cent wings and four dollar pitcher trivia nights at the bar right up the street. Sound like something you might be interested in going to?"

The smile Steve gave him in return was the most beautiful thing Bucky'd ever seen. "You know what," he said, eyes dancing with relief and something Bucky wasn't quite ready to think about – at least not yet, "I'd fucking love to."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Stephrc79](http://stephrc79.tumblr.com/) for the beta!!!!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
